Demons Within
by CrazyAuraGirl23
Summary: As Queen Zelda attempts to pull her kingdom back together, she finds herself in a stalemate with her aristocracy. Were it not for the help of her loyal knight, she would have little information to back her edicts. But as her nobles are pressed, they begin searching for the real cause of her laws. What will become of her and her hero? Formerly titled Quisling War.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. This story is written where each chapter is from one character's perspective, so some will be shorter than others. Please also note that Minerva Magnhild and Conall Kavi are my OCs.**

 **Also, I did want to give you a heads up that the first chapter is more of a stage setter. If you really want to get a feel for this story's flow, I highly recommend reading through the second chapter at least (if you read through the fourth, you'll see all main perspectives). I wanted to tell you this because this first chapter is a little deceptive in explaining who the story really is about.**

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Minerva

 _My sweet wards, this is the tale of which I've no longer any voice to give you and must therefore contract in finality this document, lest the opportunity I've prayed for arrives in your time. Please heed my wisdom till your dying breath._

 _It amazes me that the music of nature eclipses the sounds of man. Nature, a vast and glorious concept, has continuously eluded my kind through the ages, yet we still strive to bring words to it. Definitions and regulations. Patterns and predictions. Yet, on this year of our goddesses, seven-hundred and seventy-seven, I learned that the foundations of true nature are too complex for even the wisest of sages to digest._

 _And all because of a monster who appeared to be a man... A monster you too must also become._

 _But I rush ahead of myself in this tale, far too important not to document for future generations... for my wards, Conall Kavi and Minerva Magnhild, most of all. They face the grimmest of fates as result of my actions and, most of all, my cowardess._

 _I feared the future, and worse, I anguished in light of the past. Were I a stronger person, my sweet Nell and my darling Minnie, you would not be plagued with this overwhelming responsibility... A mission buried deep in the shadows you were raised to call home. I could never call you two my favorite wards, as that would undermine your true significance to me. But I will tell you this, I love you both unrelentingly and dearly and desire that you two rise to the occasion, despite what my mistakes have afforded you._

 _And so, to assist you, I must start my tale of tragedy from the beginning, hoping beyond all hope that you two, raised in darkness, can right the wrongs I have so mistakenly sewn._

My blue eyes scanned over these words once more, finally pocketing the letter I'd unearthed from the queen's ancient family crypt in Kakariko. In my heart, I'd always known that there was more to my story than the simple tale weaved eloquently by my queen. A tale of tragedy comforting tragedy deep within the halls of the Arbiter's Grounds, a decadent and dangerous foretaste of hell if there ever was one.

This place once had been my home. I'd been abandoned here by the remnants of the desert clans, descendants of the Gerudo, which accounted for my bright red hair, as some sacrifice to the serpent goddess. She was best known as the warring Din, whose ancient temple dwelt in the depths of this shoddy establishment. Yet, somehow, despite the creatures of darkness that roamed these halls, I survived long enough for my queen to find me. To claim me, and Conall, as her wards, and raise me during her own tenure here. A tenure of five years.

As a child, I'd sworn never to return to this place, yet, as an adult, I was compelled to do so. Compelled to unravel the mystery behind the situation holding her majesty captive. My beloved queen mother was in danger, and that was all I needed to know to bring purpose to my footfalls.

So, with double braids of red tied behind my pointed ears, I took a deep breath and pulled my twin scimitars free to check their readiness. I had to go deeper. Surely there was more to this letter.

With my first step past the vestibule, I readied myself for the monsters of my nightmares. "All right, Minerva," I hissed to myself, feeling the trembling of my arms as I recalled just what awaited me in the halls of this asylum of the dead. "You can do this."

Despite their lack of nostrils, the fiends could smell me. The moment I'd wandered just a little too far into my former home, their howls erupted, and small armies of lesser dead stormed me with spears. I ran as fast as I could to dodge them, letting my blades fly in various directions as though in dance. The onslaught barely lasted a moment, yet drained me of many to come.

I hadn't forgotten the obstacles of this place, yet I wasn't necessarily ready to face them alone.

And so, I ran, seeking only leaflets of paper belonging to an old letter from my queen from back when she was trapped in this place, alone and disgraced. I felt once I found these, I would have the answer, yet knew that as soon as the poes of this hovel knew what I was searching for, they would likely hide them deeper still to ensure my death in this infernal location.

So, while in another grand hall, I tried my best to hide my relief at locating another sheet, torn and tattered from mice pulling it into their nests, only to be yanked out as a meal by some redead or another. And I read, my blue eyes struggling in the bleakness of the cavern-like room, even with my small lantern at my side.

 _Many would say that the start of my struggle began days before my coronation, when, as the common people would explain, 'shadows engulfed the land, and strange howls could be heard through the night.' My people were never truly apprised of the invasion we'd endured, chocking the situation up to the gods being unfavorable to a land so long without a male ruler, but our lives had truly been in danger._

 _You must understand that an ancient darkness had awakened from our world in another and sought to return home using the greed of the tribe it had found there. Were it not for the princess of that realm, the realm of twilight, and a young man from the forest, we would have likely succumb to a world of endless twilight, and, eventually, complete darkness._

 _Yet these two heroes remained unsung. This princess, now Queen Midna of the Twili, returned to her world, sealing it off from ours. It was a painful day when that avenue was closed, but both I and the hero from the forest understood the necessity._

 _This hero I speak of is the one who answered the call of our land, summoning courage and strength enough to save us all single-handedly. Anonymous to all except myself, he returned home to his former life with only a secret title to call his own. This hero was my Knight Hylia, the highest order of knight a monarch could bestow. And, in our lifetime, we could grant it only once._

 _Yet he was too modest for pomp and circumstance, choosing to forgo the ceremony and merely leave with his emblem of knighthood. The souls of my kingdom understood his internal suffering as much as they'd understood the threat he'd thwarted, and so, he was able to lead a very private life from home. Home, with his herds and friends and family._

 _But, as victimized as he'd been by our secret war, I too was suffering alone in the wake of it. I found myself seeking contact with kindred spirits and, though he was not the only apprised of the situation, I began to write to him under my guise of Tetra Shiek, 'descended of the shadows.' And he would reply to me as nothing more than the 'Lone Wolf of the Woods.'_

 _Our letters were at first very formal and cordial, but over time a trust developed through this correspondence that made him my key adviser in all things. And, sadly, it was his influence that locked me away in this accursed place. Partly._

 _The other part had been his sudden death._

A roar to the side of me indicated that a redead had ambled into the space, and so, fighting my own gasp, I prepared to hide myself behind the rocks and let it pass. I was not strong enough to take on this creature on my own, wielding only my twin swords and a few tombs. It was always Nell who could handle these foes with his inherent strength and speed.

So, as I lay low, I waited and prayed to the goddesses for protection. They must not have heard my prayers as the redead inevitably did. It slowly shifted my way and growled in a way that froze me in place, much like a curse. I watched, paralyzed as it raised it's oversized blade to strike, only to gasp in relief when the swift black blade of a shadowed figure brought it to its ultimate death with the ripping of rotted flesh and the crunching of bones.

"Damned thing." came the masked curses of my savior, the third ward of our Queen, Conall Kavi. Soon after, he lowered his facial coverings and glowered at me, "Minnie, what in the hell are you doing in this place?"

I stood up slowly to glare daggers at his blue eyes with my own. He won that contest without a chance on my part, brushing his brown locks out of his eyes as he stepped closer to my lantern. "I could have sworn that we promised ourselves as children that we would not, under any circumstances, return to this place. We swore that to the queen as well." I nodded and turned my eyes to the side.

"Nell, I..." I tried to start, but was soon interrupted by the sight of another leaflet. I skipped across the sand as best I could to recover it, pulling myself onto solid ground shortly after it. Nell had been trained by Impaz as a child, and so he merely ran across the walls to meet me. Many referred to him as the shadow ward, whereas I was the humble thieving ward. Needless to say, we both lacked the most respectable reputations.

"What is this?" He demanded, squatting down beside me as I began to read. I merely passed him the other pages to the letter before continuing on to a truth I had only suspected. A truth that brought tears to my trained eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! Updates will be infrequent, as Promise of the Past is the one with my full attention. Please review and let me know what you think! I am a huge fan of constructive criticism. Also, special thanks to BunnyoftheMoon89 for beta reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Bunnyofthemoon89 for their beta work on these first two chapters!**

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Zelda

Another letter had arrived, despite the heaviness of the snow. I imagined my Knight Hylia was enjoying this weather as he continued to care for the herds of goats his town kept on their ranch. Truth be told, it astounded me that he'd even had breath to write in this frost.

" _My Dearest Descendant of the Shadows,_

 _I write to you in regards to your query on sisters. Sadly, I've only one to speak of, though no one in the town talks about our true relation, as though they could shame the dead. But I digress, she is older than I, and so I can afford you no advice on how to deal with the upstarts you cherish so much."_

I snorted a bit at the comment, "Upstarts indeed."

" _I will say to never doubt their love for you, however, as love is inherent in all relations, even those laced in hate. It is important to be patient with those younger than you, and remember that, in their own skewed perspective, they aim to do you well._

 _It seems as though their demands on a suitor stem from the company they keep, based on your reports at court. I am afraid that I must disagree with their selection, having met the duke in question personally when he'd passed through my town on route to yours. Blatantly put, he's a horse's ass and would offer you no loyalty nor respect._

 _Should you need more proof than the warnings of a country wolf, just ask the daughter of the mayor when they come to court, as they should be arriving any day to you now. Despite her status as a married woman, the duke was most adamant to inspect the covers of her bed. Even the arrival of her imposing looking husband did not deter his advances._

 _I hope my council has afforded you some useful perspective, and please feel no shame in sharing your frustrations with your loyal, lone wolf. He takes great pleasure in the manner of which you write, finding his own skills with the pen sharpen after digesting one of your many novels._

 _My sincerest regards,_

 _The Lone Wolf of the Woods"_

With a sigh, I lowered the letter from the candle light and processed his intelligence, only to bring the pages up to my chest and clutch them tightly, as though the author was there in their place. Though I could always count on his honesty, I did rather enjoy when his letters presented the bluntness of yore, making me feel like a valued and loved equal instead of the glass porcelain my courts often treated me as. "Calling a prince of another country a horse's ass." I muttered to myself with a grin, "Classic Link Grosvenor for you." I could not help but punctuate the statement with a laugh.

And laughter is usually what his letters brought me. Originally it had been from the way he wrote, using idioms of the country often and keeping his sentences short and to the point. That had been two years ago.

Now, after years of sharing and debate between us, his capacity to write out shined the most educated of nobles, and I had my suspicions why. The first one being that he was a true genius, able to solve many a puzzle in record time to save my very lands. The second ground, however, was that he'd always been able to write this way, and merely showcased it just for me. Perhaps that was merely a longing fantasy on my part.

A rapping at my door pulled me from my thoughts as I threw the letter into the fire. No one need know of my discourse with the man, lest suspicions arise that his was the voice that my ears were often attuned to. No, that revelation was best kept in the dark.

"Sister!" a shrill of a voice accompanied the increasing knock at my sitting room door, "We must speak with you! Please open up!" The _we_ of the statement indicated that the speaker was not alone, though that was hardly a surprise. Having twin sisters did often dole in double doses of debate simultaneously.

"Yes, Princess Romilda, please enter." I pulled my robe tighter, despite the fact that it was only my half sisters entering in at this hour. One after another, the twin terrors filed inwards, each clad with a frown over their faces and sleeping clothes over their frames. "Ah, Princess Clotilda, I see you are awake as well. Tell me," I teased them, "What would keep such fine ladies up to this late hour?"

I was still in a good humor from my knight's letter, the phrase _horse's ass_ echoing in my mind pleasantly. It seemed that my younger sisters failed to understand that even in a bleak situation, small happiness was permitted.

With her blond hair tied into a bun, and her green and blue eyes glowing in anger Tilda stepped forward first to present her fury, "Queen Grizelda Sophia Nohansen Hyrua!" She started, completely out of line, "How dare you snub your aristocracy so! They seek only to assist you in finding a suitable male to lead their domain and you... you-"

"-Treat them as though they are the enemy here." Milda added, her own red locks cut short thanks to a small accident with fire on one of her last excursions. I didn't dare ask how that was even possible, knowing the girl to be very impressionable on account of her own well developed insecurities. But even her green eyes were turned serious despite them.

So, recalling my lone wolf's words of wisdom, I reminded myself that this was an act of love. Mostly. And with a sigh, I explained to them that, "I'm afraid that I find their suitor ill suited for my needs. Perhaps when they suggest a more appropriate candidate, I'll entertain their suggestions."

Stunned, Tilda stomped towards a chair and sighed, "Ill suited? The Duke of Romani? The wealthiest region of Tarana? I think not!"

To that I smirked, "I think tradition speaks more for Romani's prosperity than that lout."

Milda frowned, "You address the prince of our neighboring nation as a lout?" she too found a chair to pout in. "How low... you're practically a commoner! Perhaps your ideal mate is nothing more than a townsman." I could only chuckle at the notion, wanting so badly to share with them my truest desires. Was that not what most sisters gossiped about late into the night?

"Well," I replied with a grin on my face, "I'd rather marry a townsman than a horse's ass."

"SISTER!" The both gasped simultaneously, turning to one another with caverns formed in their faces from shock, "Such language!" Milda started, "Such insinuation!" Tilda added, then snarled, "And I suppose you've chosen such a townsman then? Perhaps the baker on the square, or that insane bombmaker in Kakariko?" To that, I chuckled more, enjoying just how riled up my little sisters were.

I just had to prod a little further, _for love_ , I told myself, though I suspected a little wickedness had mixed itself in. "I was thinking along the lines of a ranch hand or a blacksmith. Someone with strong hands to carry me away from my work on the more obstinate days and plenty of stamina for when we arrive to our quarters."

Sighing, Tilda sat back while Milda gasped. Fortunately, the more confident of the two was the only one armed with words at that retort. "Perhaps then we should just line the townsmen up in the eastern fields naked, and you can appraise them there." I chuckled aloud at that crass reply.

"A splendid idea." Tilda just stared back at me before donning a grin, even while the innocent Milda struggled to comprehend her sisters delving into the more taboo of subjects.

After a time, Tilda chuckled and shook her head, "I've missed your spunk, dear sister." She admitted, "For a time you were so distant and sad, we both feared we'd lost you to some inward phantom or devil."

Milda nodded in agreement, "It is good to see your spirit has returned." Though she then added with shifty eyes, "Though I have to wonder who or what has brought it back to you." Again, I grinned, but offered no clear answer.

"I've a friend." Was the plainest, clearest reply. Deep down I wanted so badly to tell them I'd fallen in love with someone. Though, the who would not likely be accepted by them.

Teasing me more, Tilda inquired dryly, "Ah, the blacksmith ranch hand?" To that I grinned and shrugged, bringing my younger sister to turn to her twin and suggest, "A secret friend... We'd best watch for this one." Milda merely giggled.

To that, I leaned forward and added honestly, "This friend gives me courage and eases the pains on my heart."

"He wouldn't be named Reisling or Moscato?" Milda wondered aloud, her hand to her chin as if deep in thought, "Would he?" With brows raised, Tilda and I could hardly keep our laughter low, likely both of us attempting to fathom where such a clever remark had come from.

Perhaps Milda was finally growing into her own.

"Not quite," I replied, "Though I do cherish their company as well." We three let the laughter die down before pressing onward into a comfortable silence, one I broke later on when I realized purpose was still present in their determined young eyes.

"I trust you weren't satisfied with more than just by rejection of suitors then."

The twins nodded, their eyes on the floor, before Milda admitted, "Truthfully, the suitor issue seemed easiest to talk about. Your other edicts scare us... we fear the aristocracy might be pinched too tight." I nodded in understanding, my eyes falling into the fire.

"I understand your fears." I replied carefully, "They are my nightmares too. Taking lands as collateral for taxes paid for by serfs on land they do not own is harsh, but necessary if I am to establish any order in mother's wake."

Tilda frowned and added, "Were it only that mother had been a strong queen in the wake of your father's death." I nodded in agreement and leaned forward to inform them.

"I can assure you that, from experience, being a strong queen is only half the battle." I paused and turned back to the letter in the fire, now nothing but a leaf of ash, "Collecting the proper intelligence is an even larger task. Our nobility's pockets run so deep that, at times, my figures and surveys are skewed beyond recognition. They believe it easy to fool a woman, and so they try more. Were I a man, they would show greater fear of consequence."

"How so?" Milda wondered, "Laws are laws, regardless of who presides over them." Tilda sat as eager for the answer as she.

So I elucidated, "They believe a woman to be lenient and a man to be harsh. Were I to cross this illusion, I'd be a witch or manipulated by another. In the end, I would be punished for carrying out justice. Truth be told, it is this very issue that leaves me hoping for a suitable mate, one both commanding and calculating, yet compassionate." My sisters both smiled at their own versions of this man, noticing that I too was lost in a vision of mine, "Such a shame they are rare to come by when money is involved. And it would be even harder to woo a man who cares enough for the lesser classes of this country, especially if he comes from another."

"So you won't marry?" Milda wondered aloud, still processing all this information. To that I nodded.

"Not unless the match is convenient to me and beneficial to my people." I was pleased when both girls nodded in understanding. "And the same goes for my taxation and estate management mandates. The aristocracy is but a sliver of the populous, and when they squeeze the common man too hard, we all will feel their sting." My sister princesses both shrugged, still not understanding the full weight of the people and the danger they bring when angry.

"Just don't squeeze the aristocracy too hard." Tilda warned, Milda too meek to do more than nod, "They are a pack of wolves in need of a good deer to keep pacified."

I merely chuckled, "Not wolves, dear sisters. A wolf is too noble for their breed."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've never written a story where the perspective hops back and forth in first person like this, so it will be interesting to try, at least. You'll have to let me know if I've done a good job or not.**

 **Please also know that I will be taking several liberties as I write this in terms of Hyrule's structure, character's full names, and new characters. The games, while amazing, are limited in what they can pack in (though this next one looks to challenge that statement), so I intend to expand the world a little bit and add in a few twists where they seem interesting. I'll try to pull from other games too, tying history together if I can. Hopefully this practice will be enjoyable and not distracting.**

 **Anyways, please review! With this being a new format of writing for me, I'd love to hear your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Link

I must admit, I was particularly grateful that my dear half sister had fitted me with some new gloves, as the cold on the ranch would have gladly claimed a finger or two. It was frustrating, actually. My whole village was pretty well done with this incessant frost and desired only that the sun would shine, if only for a minute. And it didn't help that half the village was new to Ordona.

In the past three years, the sad state of the inner towns had many fleeing outward to the lesser regions of Hyrule, seeking land and a chance. Many were former serfs who'd bought their freedom or were ousted from their homes when injured or when someone married without the lord's permission. It was an outrage.

Between Faron and Ordona alone, six towns had sprung up near overnight, and new industry laid claim to the land. Faron was shrinking in terms of lumber, while growing with populace. Bee keepers and farms dotted the landscapes of both regions, while game became scarce.

It took a great deal to keep the spirits here pacified, and, fortunately, my dear friend 'Tetra Shiek' was an expert on the topic. While she wrote me seeking answers to the lies of her court of the living, I often inquired of the court of the gods. Her advice on appeasement had kept the floods, quakes and other atrocities to a minimum, despite the disrespect these often city-dwellers aforded.

That, and her words often stimulated my vocabulary. Stimulated being a word I'd scarcely used before. Also, scarcely.

Such thoughts brought a chuckle to my lips, even as Epona and I circled the ragged and hairy goats, who were itching to get away from the stench of some predator in the woods. Still laced with some residual animal in me, I too caught a whiff of the wolfos nearby, sensing desperation on the wind.

They were hungry. _Everyone is hungry._

Knowing from past experience that they wouldn't dare come this far were it not for the new villages, I mentally prepared myself to fish for them late into the night. Truthfully, I believed myself part monster and could understand their suffering in this winter netherworld.

Sighing a little, I shut up the barn doors for the evening and waved to Fado and his apprentice Talo. Now old enough to work on the ranch, Colin and Talo had began to work under the two of us, with Talo being cousin to Fado through some strange zigzag on their family tree. Colin, if truth be told, is my nephew, not that he's even aware of it. But it seemed only right that I would be his master.

Seeing that the snow hadn't let up, I lifted the now teenaged boy enough to boost him onto my horse and led the two towards town. Silently, we ambled past some of the new faces returning home from Sera's Sundries, whose business exploded in this changing environment. Several of these people were bundled to the nose, not that I could blame them.

Turning the corner past the bridge, we passed Fado's home, now more prominent thanks to the success of his business, to where Uli and Rusl lived. Uli, my kind hearted sister, was out brushing snow from the doormat while her daughter Lyla stood nearby with one of the range chickens. I had to stop and admire the many faces she was giving the confused bird, who, based on my memory, was a rather good conversationalist. But still, he played along, matching every gesture the blond girl made, even fluffing its feathers to mimick her puffy baby cheeks that just wouldn't go away.

"Welcome home!" Uli greeted as Colin leaped free of Epona's saddle, "I trust today was a success." Her grin shone brighter than our mother's had. Though, I only knew our mother after she'd been disgraced, so I often wondered if this was the true smile she'd withheld from me.

Colin grinned wide, "I wrestled a goat to the ground." but then the grin faded, revealing his kinder nature, "course I think I hurt it, but it was trying to knock me down." Uli looked to me immediately, her face poised but her eyes scolding. It sort of hurt.

"Did you now?" She inquired lethally. Trust me when I say I knew I was in trouble.

So, carefully, I added, "He sure did... right when my back was turned too." I then smiled, "It was a smaller one at least, but it did show his progress in handling the more stubborn of animals." The sigh my sister released clearly freed me from further scrutiny.

"I see." Uli replied before grinning at her son and gesturing, "Well I'm sure your father would love to hear all about it. He's inside finishing a new plow for the small farm in Dadorin." Colin grinned wide and skipped right inside the house, Lyla at his tail, having tired of her game with the chickens. We watched them go quietly, enjoying the moment of peace in this abysmal winter.

Though, after a time, Uli had to inquire, "And since when did he learn how to wrestle goats?"

I gulped, seeing the statement for what it was: a trap. "He learned for his personal safety should one charge at him." Seeing true logic in the statement, Uli nodded and stepped my way.

"How are the new gloves?" She asked kindly, checking them for loose stitches as she spoke. I shrugged.

"They function, if that is your concern." She chuckled and shrugged, muttering something about a scholar's vocabulary, "What?" I inquired, "So I like to read."

Again she laughed, "Those must be some books." I nodded.

"Novels." I added truthfully, turning a moment when my sensitive ears heard the familiar footfalls of the regions most reliable postman. I grinned when I saw him leave town while fishing for a set of keys on his person; that could mean only one thing.

"You expecting a letter?" Uli commented, following my line of sight, "Because he usually delivers them right to you... I think you're in for a long wait." I nodded and chuckled.

"I suppose so." And then I turned Epona round to leave. But as we moved, I heard my sister call out and toss something my way. I opened my gloved palm to see a bottle of soup and could only grin at her incessant attempts to continue to care for me. "Good night, Uli." I called.

"Good night, Link."

Epona and I made the quick trek to my home, where I groomed her and settled her into her stall for the night. My efforts on the ranch finally afforded me a small horse's shed in my yard, which was nestled behind my house to protect my precious mare. It was completely dark by the time I'd wandered back into town, my fishing rod and a set of tools in hand.

The town pond was well stocked as of late, thanks to a handy bomb breaking down the far wall and joining it with another spring. I often would set up shop beside the pumpkin patch and fish to my hearts content, though usually in summer. The moon was hidden this evening, which left me to rely on what was left of my wolf senses to see the bobber descend.

As I fished, the gates of the town swung both closed, thanks to Rusl and his two militia lackeys, and open. It seemed that Mayor Bo and Ilia had returned from the castle earlier than expected. As their torch lit past me, I waved, startling the old wrestler something fierce.

"Lowell Grosvenor!" He hissed at me, "What in the name of the goddesses are you doing out here on a night like this?" With a frown, I raised my fishing line cockily. I hated being called by my full name, being named for Uli's father... a man I despised, "Insane boy." Bo waved me off before heading towards his house. "I'm going indoors like a normal person."

"Normality is overrated." I called after him with a grin, turning back towards Ilia with a smile. She stood with her lantern in hand, clearly unsure if she wanted to return to her home just yet. "How was the castle?" I asked her, offering space for her to sit down on the small dock.

She grinned a little and seated herself beside me, "Amazing!" She declared, "The castle is magnificent, the nobles glamorous, and the queen..." She paused and turned to me, a sparkle in her green eyes, "She actually spoke to me, directly."

I mimicked her excitement, surprised myself. Though I wrote often to the queen, I never truly believed she heeded my words. "What about?" I wondered, suspicious.

"She'd heard that the Duke of Romani had passed this way and wanted my opinion of the man." Ilia beamed, "I never thought I'd be addressed at court, let alone my opinion asked for. It was astounding, to say the least."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "And what advice did you give our dear monarch?"

With a devious grin, she informed me, "I told her he was a shameless pig, and that only a fool would entertain marrying him..." She then leaned forward, a smirk still on her face even as she bit her nails nervously, "Her chief adviser and the count of Zora River didn't seem to like that comment." Try as I might, the snort I let out was much louder than I'd desired. Not that Ilia would notice, since she was laughing quite loudly herself. "Not at all."

"I can't imagine they would." I replied, finally pulling my line free of the water and sporting a nice bass. It was twice the size of the larger fish during the day. Now I needed only two more for the pack I'd heard. "Well," I continued the conversation as I quickly killed the fish and retrieved my hook, "I'm glad to hear your adventure was enjoyable. But was it a success?"

Based on the way her smile fell, things had not gone too well on the political front. "We're going to have a meeting about it tomorrow at father's house. I think it is best if he explains the situation." I nodded in hearing that, pulling another large fish from the burbling pond.

We sat in silence before Ilia excused herself, and by then I'd accrued enough fish to complete my last duty for the evening.

Collecting my three large fish, I walked past the new furthest house on the eastern side of town and into the woods that crawled up the mountains that bordered the Ordonian and Eldin provinces. As predicted, the wolfos were not far, and so I made a point to bait them further from our range chickens and goats with my fish, hanging them on trees a great distance away.

I was near town when I heard the sounds of pleased creatures and their teeth tearing flesh and could only smile to myself.

Rather than return home, I headed near the spirit's spring where a locked mail box was, pulling my own key from a pouch as I walked. As expected, I found a letter inside, the seal of the Sheikah embedded in the waxy portion of the letter. With a grin, and the moon finally freeing itself from the clouds, I returned home and climbed the latter into my living space.

Once inside, I started a pot of tea and found some bread and goat cheese to nibble on. It took hardly a moment to remove my wet and snowy clothes and settle myself on my small couch with a cup of tea as I finally opened my letter.

As usual, it was a novel, this time consisting of ten pages of the queen's scribble writing. Though, she would call it penmanship. I had hoped her account of the meeting with Mayor Bo would be enlightening and settled myself for sobering news.

" _My Dearest Lone Wolf of the Woods,_

 _I must thank you for your kindness in you most recent correspondence. When inundated with varying, often self-centered perspectives, one an easily forget the love of family and their willingness to assist, whether that aid be useful or not. My sisters and I were gifted with splendid conversation on recent nights, thanks to your blunt and much needed reminder. We are once more united in mind and spirit._

 _But I must digress to my own inquiry, especially in regards to this visit from your village. Why were you not among them? It has been so long since I last saw your face, I daresay I would no longer recognize the sight of you. Fair Ilia claims your height to now rival her father's... much like your ancestor of old if the stories are true. Of course, you may have to explain how I knew to ask of you. I attempted vagueness, but one can only play games for so long, I'm afraid._

 _I am sure you've received word on Ordona's status in some form by now. The territory is to be included into the whole as an equal and will be receiving its own portion of the army and overseeing duke. I understand your qualms with this, but with my other strategic endeavors, I was unable to strong arm Ordona's exclusion. For this, I am truly sorry._

 _Though historically only Eldin and Lanayru were official components of our land, Faron being a derivative of the once mythical Lost Woods and Kokiri territories, only these three parts were ever exclusively apart of Hyrule. Remember that Ordona was won in our war with Tarana, it was only a matter of time until we'd made a true decision on it, a decision that hinged on the status of Faron._

 _Faron too will be incorporated as a part of the whole, receiving its own army and duke. It seems my subjects have no more free land to seek out and I fear the transformation that lies ahead. With the ancient spirits still at rest in the woods, I would not be surprised to find more skull children and shades attacking settlers. For all the religion my people boast, you and I know all to well their disregard of principal in the face of treasure._

 _While this news may be no surprise to you, I do have a silver lining that I wish to exploit, one which must be utilized on your end. Mayor Bo intends to share this information with all of Ordon Village upon his return. One of the duke candidates had left shortly after, likely to assert his rule and shove his foot straight down his throat._

 _Duke is the highest ranking title I can give, save for your position as Knight Hylia, and is, therefore, limited to those who have already achieved rank and title in Hyrule. If memory serves correctly, either you or Rusl Ward could compete for favor in my court. While I know your mother's history would prevent complete unity on your end, this must be pointed out at the meeting so that Rusl could begin gaining support quickly. A petition from the region could be enough to sway my courts, who fear revolt during these times of change._

 _Please, my love, please motivate your people to act now, while there is still time enough to protect them from the greed of my aristocracy. I know not when Hyrule had become so corrupt, but I only know that this will not be the generation that banishes it. Only our people can protect themselves now-_ "

The clip clop of hoof-falls pulled my attention away from the letter, freeing me of the stupor of this news. Thanks to my queen's warning, I knew this to be the duke candidate here to gloat. I waited patiently for the sounds of life to pass, only to discover the disturbing notion that they may intend to quarter themselves in the village. Despite a perfectly capable new inn opened in town.

The rap at my door verified my theory and I found myself setting cup and letter aside to answer, temper steeled as if ready for battle.

I opened the door to find a man a few inches shorter than I with dark brown hair and matching eyes, he wore trimmed facial hair and silken clothes, likely trying to impress all passersby. Despite being the first in the doorway, it was not he who spoke to me. Instead a young page did the talking for him, his freckled face fatigued by the late hours coupled with traveling.

"My good sir," The boy began, his black hair falling into his face, "I present to you Lord Bayron Gauli Harkenian, Knight Dinua and Count of the Southern Lay of Lake Hylia in the Lanayru Province." I nodded to the man, as was custom.

"M'lord." Was my steady reply, though I expected no retort from the pompous fool.

And, to prove me right, the page continued, his voice more confident as he awoke more from the hypnosis of travel, "His lordship requests that you open your home to him and his men for the eve, as tomorrow he must make royal decree in Ordon Village."

For a moment, I had to grin at the boy, who seemed hopeful in his exhausted expression. Clearly all he cared for was sleep. So I made my decision, "The boy is permitted to stay rent free in my stable, should his master so see fit." I announced, "However, seeming as we lack an official war and this territory has yet to be properly annexed into the realm, I am afraid I am under no obligation to the count in terms of his request for quartering. Nor will I permit it, seeming as there is a reasonably priced inn in town."

Jaw agape for a moment, the count had no reply at first. Soon, however, he found his tongue and made good use of it. "How dare you, a commoner, reject my order!"

"Quite easily, I'm afraid." I then leaned my head out the door into the blistering cold, "I suspect you are here to present yourself to the village to sway their love for you. I can assure you, in these times, supporting our feeble economy will go leaps and bounds against taking directly from our homes. Or are you too cheap for that, count?" With Adam's apple twitching in guttural shock the man offered me no sound retort.

"Then we shall find other accommodations _in town._ " And he swung his cloak about and meandered further, "Come boy!" He called, surprising me no more than did his horse's steps.

Content with my act of rebelliousness, I closed the door and returned to my letter, far too fearful to fall asleep. Not with the dreams that awaited me there.

But even the letter scared me. My eyes scanned over that last paragraph, ignoring the politics and zoning directly into the one phrase that solidified all suspicions and filled my breast with a fear unknown to me. _How could she write that? And so easily to boot?_

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As I said earlier, I was hoping to add some depth to the world in this game. You'll have to comment and let me know how well I am doing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Minerva

I'd known for years that my queen harbored many deep scars in her heart. Even while Nell and I fought to survive alongside her in this prison of the damned, I could sense that the torture she felt was not from the cruelties of life inside the Arbiter's Grounds. Rather it was the war she'd waged outside of it.

My earliest suspicions were that it was the betrayal of her sisters that spawned these scars, but speaking of them was fairly easy for my queen, even writing or speaking to the one now a prisoner at the base of our home. After a time, I'd ruled this out.

So I sought to find the truest source of her anguish, desiring only to bring light back into the eyes of the woman who filled the shoes of a cruel mother that abandoned me long ago. Yet I could not find it. High and low I searched, only making that exact discovery here in the place where our relationship began.

"What is it?" Conall wanted to know, his ice colored eyes still scanning the room like a predator. He had yet to read the previous letters, but this news alone was enough to make him skip all that preceded this.

"She loved him." I told my figurative brother. He stared at me in confusion, "The Knight Hylia who'd died trying to rescue her, she was in love with him. That is why she always seems so hurt inside." The tears that inexplicably escaped me were warmer than the shudder in my skin. It hurt to know someone I cared so deeply for hurt so heavily on the inside, and yet suffered alone.

Conall frowned and pulled the page from my hands, reading aloud all our queen mother had poured into the page, his voice hardly quivering as mine had.

" _My Knight Hylia, the only man I could grant such a great honor in the history of my reign, was my closest confidant. More so, he was the love of my life, in word and deed. He never, not once failed me in my quest for justice amongst the classes of my realm, nor in soothing the many aches my position carried. Yes, I loved him, more than anything._

 _The hope his letters carried traversed the layers of our relationship quickly, moving us from acquaintances to friends in a matter of months, and from close friends to unrequited lovers within years. His words were my medicine during a fever of lowly karma._

 _But he was not weathered enough in politics to see that I was pushing my people too hard. The storm we brewed together was soon vastly out of our control. To save me the pain of executing my beloved sisters, he gave up his freedom, allowing my sister's armies to take him captive and imprison him. The terms of this exchange should have ushered us peace. Sadly it was only a trick, as my sisters had allied themselves with men of no honor._

 _A month later, their combined armies of Lanayru and Eldin decimated my supporting armies of Faron and Ordona, two regiments too young and unstable for this level of conflict, especially without their noble leader. The freedom he'd sacrificed had been in vain, and soon mine too was called into question._

 _The second to last time I saw the man, he was being led out of Hyrule, to the lands of Tarana behind the horse of the duke I'd so readily rejected. Whether that man was aware of how deeply I'd loved the warrior behind him, I knew not, but I felt a piece of my soul retreat from my breast permanently._

 _In short order, I too was banished to this desolate asylum of damned souls, once used by my ancestors to displace the demons of old. Demons that you and I well know still live here. But this prison did not kill my spirit. No, it took something far greater to do that. Far more painful._

 _I've noticed that my dear, sweet Minnie is always seeking the answer to what broke my heart. I did not wish to sully hers with it, but I fear now that I must regale you two. For you two have the power in you to undo all of this... to erase my pain as though nonexistent._

 _Four years into our tenure of the place, my brave knight sought to free us. How he'd escaped the clutches of Tarana, I'll never know, but he gathered an army of beasts and men and charged the Arbiter's grounds with a ferocity unlike any I've ever seen before._

 _But by then, the great enemy had been unleashed. He and his warriors fought to a stalemate against the demonic lord guiding every hand in our later struggles. Yet, despite his valor and skill, without my arrows to aid him..._

 _The whole of my soul died that day on that field, never to return.-"_

Conall stopped, staring closely at the page in the lantern's light. "There are tears on this page." He noticed, turning back to me with sadness in his eyes. He loved our queen mother dearly, perhaps more than any other ward amongst the six of us. "She really loved this guy."

I nodded, requesting he move onwards with the story.

" _Our enemy survived, but my valiant knight had wounded him deeply, filling with a new scar unable to heal. Unbeknownst to my herded subjects, a single strike of light was all that was needed to kill the fiend for a time._

 _When they finally understood that I held that power, I was released by my sister Romilda and reinstated. Apparently they'd learned the true identity of my beloved knight: the great hero chosen by the goddess herself, and therefore my role as the sacred princess."_

Having reached the end of the page, Conall sat back against a wall, noticing that his lantern was low on oil, but pushing the thought aside in favor of these new muddlings. "I don't understand... Why is she telling us this?" He sighed and pushed his light brown locks out of the way, "I mean... what can we do to change what has already passed?"

For a moment, I merely shrugged, trying my best to quiet my troubled soul. Then, only then, did the answer come to me, "We find the next page. I'm sure the answer is here somewhere."

I stood to solidify my stance on the subject, halted only by my ward brother's voice, "Do you really believe we can save her with this?" I nodded.

"Only that hero had the strength in this generation to break into the castle." I turned back to him, determination in my eyes, "Perhaps she found some way for us to carry on that strength in ourselves." As was typical with my dear ward brother, such a theory was all he needed to move forward.

* * *

 **Author's Note: All of my chapters are written from the perspective of a single person, so I don't jump around within a chapter as I do with my other stories. For this reason, some are very short chapters.** **This is my first first-person story, so I am quite curious as to how it is going. If any of you wonderful readers have a chance, I'd love to read your thoughts on the flow of the story. Jumping back and forth isn't exactly my favorite way of writing, but it does allow me to skim over some information contextually and stick with the more important scenes when necessary.**

 **Please don't forget to review! I'd love your feedback, positive or constructive.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Link

The town meeting was a bustle with various types from across the ever expanding territory of Ordona. Several had also ventured this way from the towns of Faron in search of answers to their own predicaments. Intermixed, they gathered in the center of town, where logs had been supplied to serve as benches in the cold weather. Some even spoke of building a large meeting house on the road or even moving to the barn for warmth. Mayor Bo stood before his home, the range chickens clucking behind him as he gathered his words. All were waiting patiently for him to begin, and many were hoping he never would.

During this time, I managed to find myself good company to sit by. Having relocated himself to Faron after the occupation, the scholar Shad Baxter had made it is personal interest to keep informed of the progress of both provinces, both currently and historically. Twice this past harvest, he'd called on me to escort him to the Sacred Grove near the remnants of the Lost Woods. Needless to say, we'd built a solid friendship, especially in our being closer in age than other members of our resistance.

Seating myself beside him, I inquired with a grin, "How was the trip down the forest road?"

He shrugged and pulled his spectacles from his face to clear away the mist forming on them, "Eventful." He replied, his deeper voice strained, "It seems the many carnivorous fauna have moved closer to the settlements this winter. Their presence made the trip most daunting."

Hearing that made me chuckle some, understanding the issue entirely. A scared horse was never fun to travel with, not that my Epona feared even the greatest of beasts. "I'm sure it will only get worse as the area becomes more occupied. Game has been quite scarce this winter." Shad nodded with a frown, but offered no reply to my statement as Mayor Bo finally took the stage, the onset of snow flitting past his form.

It was not an overly cold day, a rather warm one considering the winter, but even Mayor Bo had to collect himself in preparation for a long morning in the snow. And this day was bound to drag on, even as our toes purpled. Mayor Bo need only issue the debate we townsfolk were all so worked up about.

When he did, the silence that filled the center could have bested a full graveyard.

Only Bo's clearing of his throat sounded in the space before the dreaded words flew from his mouth, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Ordon Village, Donnatown and Settlers Pass," he paused turning to other, more unfamiliar faces, "And those of you visiting from the nearby towns in Faron Province, I thank you for your attention to this transition in our territory.

"I have since met with the council of her Highness, Grizelda Sophia Nohansen Hyrua, Duchess of the Peak and Desert Provinces, Esteemed Mother of the Goron Tribe, Great Sister of the Waterfolk and Queen of Hyrule Proper and all it's protectorates." He paused there, hoping he remembered all her titles, "As of talks three days prior, the great council of her majesty has declared that the Ordona Province yield enough in terms of towns and territory to be annexed into the regular kingdom, following similar processes in Faron Province." He hadn't even finished the statement before the crowd burst into harried and angry discussion. It was apparent how all the townsfolk felt, many of them having escaped the other provinces in search of freedoms from the laws this annexation would once more force upon them.

"But we are only three towns!" The mayor of Donnatown cried out, "Our population combined is only half of Kakariko, since its reconstruction! This decision makes no sense!"

Another, an elder who recently joined Ordon Village, demanded of Bo, "Did you sell us out? How is this possible? You left to defend our rights as settlers!" More cries soon followed this as Mayor Bo took the brunt of the blame for this decision.

And, after a time, I could stomach it no more. "Be silent and let the man speak!" I roared, perhaps more of my wolfishness appearing than desired. Yet to my satisfaction, the space stilled, allowing that Mayor Bo continue onwards.

Once more he cleared his throat, his face steeling away the signs that these personal attacks hit him hard, "As is customary with the formation of a new territory, both a duke and army are to be granted to the province. The foundations of these armies will be three regimens each from the already established provincial armies of Lanayru and Eldin. The remainder will be comprised of men from the region, who will be compensated for their efforts and training."

A new roar opened up, this time with the women of the villages leading the charge. "You mean the queen intends to steal our husbands away? Despite the harshness of these frontiers!" was the loudest statement amongst the rabble, and it was met with slanderous backlash, "Let the queen send her own husband into the ranks... Oh, yes, I forget, she has none!"

It seemed the outrage of the women was more comfortable to intrude upon than the battle cries of the men, as the Count from the night prior stepped forward towards Mayor Bo with a glint of distaste in his eye. The people saw him move, and slowly brought their volume down, curious as to what this well to do man had to say. And he was certainly well to do. I'd never seen a man don so much silk and leather in my life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He started carefully, climbing the hill to stand at level with the mayor, "In light of these questions, please let me speak. I am Lord Bayron Gauli Harkenian, Knight Dinua and Count of the Southern Lay of Lake Hylia in the Lanayru Province, and cousin to the Queen-"

"-What of it?" An old woman from Settlers Pass snapped, interrupting the man, whose pomposity shown more clearly after that comment. He stared at her, his brow almost twitching in frustration.

"I've authority to further explain your impending situation." He outright told her, "Madam." The snideness of his remark should have silenced her, thank the gods for the stubbornness of old age.

With that pause, another chose to speak up, namely Shad. "And what, praytell, is our impending situation, sir count?" His calm exterior clearly aggravated the count, who was not used to such hostility while on the podium.

"You appear familiar?" He redirected, "State your name."

Standing to be seen clearly, Shad announced, "Sir Shad Baxter, Knight Fararua, at your service."

"I see." Count Harkenian replied with furrowed brows, "Surely you forget your place, Sir Baxter, as Knight Fararua and Knight Nayrua are both citizen ranks, lower than that of the order of Dinua."

"And _you_ forget _your_ place," Shad retorted with uncharacteristic fervor, "As you are intruding on an open discussion of the people, where rank and title hold no weight. Now, good sir, if you would elucidate to us our fate, as you have promised." Harkenian frowned, yet nodded nonetheless.

"While it is true that your men will be sequestered for a time to train as proper soldiers," He started carefully, "They will be returned to you under the standard rank of country militia and not called to arms unless all out war calls for it. This practice has been prevalent in our country since the days of the great Gerudo onslaught, and has afforded us a proper line of defense across two centuries of chaos and war." The people seemed to take to this news well, with many of the men muttering that proper military training would serve them well in the outer provinces' harsher regions.

"And what of this duke business?" demanded Fado, his wife, Ilia, at his side with a frown.

To that, the count grinned, "Though an official candidate has yet to be announced, I stand as court favorite to that position." Again, voices rose in outrage, with accusations flying free in the air of having a stranger to the land rule freely over them. "In any case, these lands will be held as estate to the new duke, with you all as tenants."

"So we are to once more be serfs?!" The old man from before shouted out, "No! I refuse this! I worked myself to the bone and lost two sons before earning freedom for my family to find our own land. Now you, some pantaloons touting horse's arse dare steal it from me!" That set all the former serfs into a rage even the Count did not know how to unravel.

I found myself secretly thanking the queen for providing me with a resolution in her sneaky fashion, even as I quivered over the danger I read in her letter. "If memory serves, you are not our only candidate, sir count." The room fell silent as soon as the words fell from my lips.

"Excuse me?" Count Harkenian growled my way, "But a commoner of your position hardly has the authority to dictate who is qualified to receive this honor-"

"-Let the bastard speak!" A man from the back called out, forcing a resounding agreement from the borderline mob below.

In receiving the permission of my neighbors, I too stood beside my friend and began my announcement, "I am of the _certain_ understanding that any man or woman already titled in her majesty's government may entreat for the position. A significant backing from the region might well push them into the court's favor."

Harkenian reddened in rage in hearing that, "Under specific circumstances, this could happen." He attempted to discredit me, "Though I can't imagine anyone else qualified enough in your region garnering support in both Ordona and the high courts."

To that, I grinned, "Faron and Ordona both have their own nights, sir count." I reminded him, gesturing to Shad, "Shad Batrix more than qualifies to receive the title, being an avid scholar from her majesty's academy along with a citizen knight. He's explored Faron Woods wielding a book as though a weapon and has halted his neighbors from disrupting the savage spirits of the lands on multiple occasions. A sage such as him would more than benefit Faron from a leadership standpoint." The 'aye's of my neighbors shown their agreement, even as Shad's cheeks reddened from the attention.

Relaxing a little, since Faron was not his target land, Harkenian's dark eyes narrowed as he prompted me onwards, "And what of Ordona?"

Not wishing to speak for my brother-in-law and former swordsmaster, I glanced his way carefully. With the dread I found in his great, green eyes, lined with blond brows twisted in confusion, I knew he was reluctant to come forward. But the demands of our neighbors soon shortened his decision making process, "Yes, what of Ordona?" being the first cry and, "Who lives among us that qualifies, bastard?" clinching the need.

Sensing hostility, Rusl swallowed his fears and stood proud, "I am Sir Rusl Ward, Knight Dinua and former commander of his Majesty, King Daphnes Hyrua Harkenian the third's Forester Brigade. I carry seven medals for my bravery during the onslaughts with Tarana in the third Taranta-Hylian War. Am I not also qualified?" His resume startled Harkenian drastically, so much so, the man could hardly articulate a retort.

At first anyways, "You believe you could earn the backing of your neighbors?" Harkenian chortled, waving him off as a mere joke.

So I intervened, "Why not?" I replied, "Sir Ward has trained all the militia of both regions and earned the respect of her majesty, herself. There isn't a man or woman in the region who does not owe Sir Ward, or his family, some debt of gratitude for their selflessness." The round of huzzahs from the mob indicated my words true.

I observed quite the change in the man, who's ears began to match his face in the depth of their redness. Clearly he was not used to being outwitted, much less soundly defeated, by what he considered a common man. Inwardly, I relished the fact that he was unaware of my outranking him in the military, knowing that, on the high chance that we return to war in my lifetime, he'd likely soil himself in seeing me arrive as the High General Knight Hylia that I am.

Yes, such speculation did amuse me. It also reminded me that, despite the hells of my past, I am still young inside. Something I am grateful for, considering my youthful age of twenty-one.

What amazed me was that Mayor Bo stood beside him, flabbergasted and relieved all at once. Though the mayor has his own, impressive resume, he was not a military man and donned only the roll of mayor for his efforts. Frankly, I'm not even sure he'd want such a lofty title as duke, save only to pass it on to Fado and Ilia when he left this world. Soon, however, he found his footing, "We shall draft the proper documents then, petitioning the courts select Sir Ward as Duke of Ordona and send them immediately with our best rider." His eyes then turned to me, "Lowell," again I flinched at the name, preferring my nickname in all instances, "Will you deliver these documents directly to the queen for us?" To that, I nodded, despite my desire to reject the offer, only in knowing that I would be cornered upon arrival. I'd learned quickly in our correspondence that the queen does not wait long for answers. Yet these fears had to be gulped aside.

"You need only hand me the papers." I assured him, "And I will see she has it within the day."

My eyes then darted over towards towards Count Harkenian, noting the disdain in his eyes as he whispered something to his guard.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I realize this tale is starting out very political, but I assure you this is merely setting the stage for the plot. With all of my stories, I do shoot for realism both in human interaction with one another and the world that they are living in, which sometimes involves a great deal of exposition. I'd love to hear how I am doing with this story. So far, I have one review that has been very encouraging (and thank you for that), but I would love to hear more feedback so that I know whether the story is easy to follow and interesting in a general sense. Thank you for those of you who do respond in some fashion. It is much appreciated!**

 **Happy Valentines Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun._**

* * *

Chapter Six: Conall

We'd been silent for some time, dreading the steps we took as the sands shifted around us. The snarls and the growls of monsters were like the ticking clock in our queen mother's private antechamber, reminding us of the time we lost in our investigation. The hourly stroke, nothing less then the shrill of a ghastly poe.

Whilst we strode onwards, refilling our lantern twice now in our exploration of our former home, I did my best to understand my sister ward. For all the nightmares we still had of this place, she hadn't hesitated in returning to assist our esteemed queen mother. A woman she rarely spoke civil words to.

I'd watched as a child the transformation in her, from understanding and helpful little girl, to a warrior maid gasping for life free of nightmares. Nightmares our queen mother hadn't known how to comfort from us. Rather, she separated us, sent us away to be trained in the arts of war. I'd learned the intense life of the Sheikah, while Minerva became a master sand warrior.

Living amongst the very people that abandoned her to hell in the first place.

I don't think she ever forgave our queen mother for this decision, but understood its merits nonetheless. That is why her loyalty in this situation surprised me so. Her post-siege disappearance had first led me to believe she'd abandoned our queen mother, but nothing could have been further from the truth. She was searching diligently for a way to free Queen Zelda, and would stop at nothing to do so. Even if it meant losing her life in the process.

Something I was adamant to prevent.

So, when the hissing sands gave way to a great shift, I stopped my sister ward in her path and drew my black blade, laced with poison. Poison that proved useless as our opponent sprang forth from the miniature dune.

All I heard was his laugh and saw his shadow as he stormed us, the demonic poe that I suspected had been following us down many corridors. "Move!" was all I could manage before fox fire erupted around us, incinerating sand into molten glass that crunched beneath our feet. And still, he continued to laugh. We knew our only escape was to find light, but also were aware of the howling of desert jackals in the moonlight.

"Left!" I shouted as we darted towards a wall, one hiding a secret passage I recalled from our childhood. Minnie followed my guidance and slammed on the appropriate panel, opening a small hole in the wall that we dove through before the poe could catch up to us. We'd managed to close the passage in time, hearing the wails of the creature as he rounded the corner to an empty hall.

Breathing heavily, I found my lantern and re-lit it, glancing about the old passage and seeing its inscriptions clearly for the first time. Where as the rest of the Arbiter's Grounds were etched in the curses and remorse of its prisoners, this space was filled with carvings far older than any other.

Carvings we both recognized from our queen mother's history books.

"The Ancient Temple of Spirit!" Minnie gasped, turning to me with a furrowed brow that so made her resemble our queen, "But why? Why would they build this prison over a sacred place?" I shrugged unsure of the answer myself.

"Perhaps that is why the spirits here are so restless." I suggested, seeing images of snakes that all moved one direction, towards another wall in the back. Surprised by this trend, I turned about to notice a similar pattern of the serpents on the wall to our back. "I think we should go this way."

Shrugging, Minnie sighed, "But that's a dead end."

I nodded, recalling that myself. But I had to ask her, "Then why are all the snakes traveling this way?" Her absence of reply led me to believe I'd made a decent point. And so, together, we ventured forth, hoping that a new tear of paper or leaflet would appear on our path at any moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun._**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Link

For the week following the regional meeting, copies of the drafted petition circulated all three towns, accruing the signatures of every resident in the land. Even the children signed, not that their names would carry much weight.

Eventually, the document had worked its way back to Mayor Bo's home, signaling that I needed to prepare for departure. The very day I was scheduled to embark, I left my home to find my beloved sister standing before it. She had her arms crossed and a scowl across her lovely face.

"How dare you do this to us?" She demanded, her voice filled with more rage than I'd ever encountered. I stood dumbfounded in her wake, "How dare you make us the center of this inverted circus? Me, your sister! And my children, your niece and nephew! Did you not think of us?"

I frowned and stepped closer to her, trying my best to keep my voice level, "I was thinking of all of you... Especially when I thought about Colin working till his body broke to free himself of a servitude he had not bartered for nor agreed upon. Or when I considered how lovely dear Lyla will grow to be, and how any noble passing by will try and lay hands on her, leaving her defenseless to their social standing." I paused and let her process that, "Yes, I was thinking very clearly about you all."

She blinked, her eyes wide and moistening as her thoughts caught up to my words. And, with a gasp, she held onto me tight, crying. "You'd better be willing to see this through with us, Link." She warned, stepping back to glare at me, "Or I will never forgive you for putting us on the chopping block like this." I nodded, understanding.

The crunching of snow indicated the approach of a party of people, namely Mayor Bo and Rusl, who were followed by the frowning faces of Count Harkenian and his subordinates. I was also surprised to find Colin among them. "This is quite the sending party." I noted, to which Mayor Bo shrugged.

"Well," he paused and glanced to Rusl a moment, "Discussions last night left us of the opinion that a face should accompany the petition, and so Rusl, Uli and Colin will be accompanying you." I nodded, understanding and turned about to gather my horse and load my possessions.

I returned to find that the count was still amongst our ranks, making vague references of protection through the forest. "The beasts have come quite close to the roads, m'lady." He purred as though genuinely concerned, "Numbers will be to all our benefits."

I growled as I approached, stepping between the two with my horse to save my sister from his sinister glimmer. The stench of his intent was potent in that he firmly desired to lay my family to rest while underway. The way his men stood by, idly sharpening their blades, backed my suspicions.

Moments later, we were en route to towards Daphenia City, what all us locals called Castle Town, simply because many could not spell the damned name. I observed the clopping sounds of seven horses behind me. Two belonged to my family and the rest belonged to Count Harkenian and his posse.

I could smell their anxiety build, certain that once we crossed the bridge over Zora River, the fight would begin. For this very reason, I kept my hands near my many daggers, ready to spring into action the moment I heard the friction of steel.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have either favorited, followed or reviewed. I appreciate your support!**_ _**Well, I have a lot of this story to post, but would love some feedback beforehand. Please let me know what you think in a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun._**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Conall

The secret corridor descended deeply into the ground, leading to the dead end my ward sister ward and I had recalled from all those years ago. The baas relief of that enclosure was more splendid in light than it had been in the dark, and I found myself admiring images of the serpent goddess dancing in the sands. The inscription on the wall suggested that all sand storms were merely her court in merriment.

"Have you ever found it strange?" Minnie soon asked me, her thought trailing off at the end as though she found her own statement ludicrous.

"Found what strange?" I inquired as I began to push against the wall in search of a clue on how it opened. Minnie soon joined me, setting her lantern to the side.

"How every god or goddess has one animal they lay claim to... the spirits as well, come to think of it." I shrugged, never noticing nor caring before. "I mean, Din, she's a snake goddess... The gods of wind and storms are frogs..." her thoughts trailed off after that.

I grinned a little, stepping back after making no discoveries. With my lantern held high, I once more began to pay attention to the serpents, looking specifically at where their faces met. It turned out that point was not on this wall, as all the serpents were traveling to my right.

"Well," I prompted my sister ward on as I begin to trace the areas around which the serpents met, my fingers looking for some hidden lever or crack that could be wedged, "Go on..."

Clearing her throat, and kneeling down to assist me, Minnie mumbled more, "Well, Nayru is supposedly able to transform into a serpentine like fish-"

"-An eel?" I inserted, noticing how only some of the carvings stuck out more than others and began marking them with chalk.

"I suppose so." She relented, not having been to any water deep enough to possess such creatures, "Anyway... Farore is also an elongated lizard, colorful like the flowers of our world."

I chuckled, "So all gods have scales then?" I noticed her shrug as she began following my lead in tracing letters that jutted out further, "Or perhaps all our major gods." I then suggested, "After all, all we hear about nowadays are the great, golden goddesses and four spirits of our lands, with the exception of the weather gods that bless our lands with bounty. Many of our primordial gods have been forgotten. Perhaps that is why we suffer as we do... They're angry."

I could sense her curiosity, even as I stepped back to survey our work and solve this puzzle. All these old tombs were nothing more than puzzles to either of us, thanks to our upbringing. We stood there tabulating ancient letters, trying to make sense out of the various words we could spell. "This is very confusing. The carvings that stick out are all modern, and just a letter or so." I heard her say as she seated herself on the ground, "And there are only four letters present, and the total spells gibberish... unless you fancy the letter s a lot."

Teasing her a little, I joined her on the ground and suggested, "Like a sssserpent?" The way she rolled her eyes brought me back to when we were children. I grinned a little and then turned back to the wall, determined to get this door open. "Four letters and five spaces." Pointing out the five blocks midway through the sentence at eye level of the wall. "This one's tricky." Minnie nodded beside me.

We sat in silence, pondering something that likely would have taken our queen mother a moment to solve, her hero too. She'd once shared with me that the former Knight Hylia was as fond of puzzles as I was, constantly playing games of strategy and word nonsense. And making me wonder if the honor was to be presented to me next. I'd learned later she could not grant me that title. Only one person could claim the rank from a single monarch.

As the silence grew miserable, I found myself talking, something uncharacteristic for me. But Minnie was one I could always run my mouth off at, "Hylia was a bird of some sort, and never could shed her wings in entirety." In the corner of my eye, I could see Minerva's eyebrows raise.

"So why not name a lake after her?" She spat in good humor. I shrugged.

"Maybe she was a swan." Was my retort that only resulted an a peculiar grin from my sister, "Either way, her prominence died out ages ago. Most don't even realize Hylia was a goddess anymore." That statement left us silent for a short while, until Minerva chose to contribute.

"The Gerudo had a strange god they called their own," She admitted, pressing her lips together to show her frustration with the dwindling tribe, "They did not worship him, however, they feared him, calling him the Demon King. They said he took many forms, but a wild boar was his animal. It was for that reason that boars were never kept in their camps, to prevent insult to this deity. They called him Demise."

"What a lovely, cryptic name." I told her, thinking for a moment I'd solved the puzzle, only to be thrown off by that annoying fourth letter 'm'. Sitting back once more, and knowing the poes would not find us with our lanterns so low, I muddle more in my mind until another fact surfaced. "The Sheikah also had another god they long worshiped, though, their story about him was strange, to say the least."

"Is that so?" Minerva wondered as she began drawing letters in the sand and keeping tallies.

I nodded, "Hylia was their patron goddess for generations, but there is an old story about why their eyes were turned red." As I watched my ward sister, I began to see what she was doing. _One 'm', six 'a's..._ "Before they were named the Sheikah, they were considered Hylian as well, and served the goddess dutifully. One such girl, the first of the race, held the name Impana. She'd been sent to fetch water to clean the temple floors from an ancient lake in the vicinity and crossed paths with a ferocious and wild god on the hunt."

Minerva nodded as she wrote her last number down beside the tally of three letter 'd's, finishing with five 's's. "I'm guessing she didn't make it." I shook my head.

"This fierce god of wild beasts called Shai mistook her for a demon he'd been hunting and scratched her eyes out. Legend has it, he preferred to roam about in his animal form, though the exact form he takes has been lost to time." At last, I saw the solution to the puzzle and stood to fill it in. "Do you see how the numbers two and four have been skipped?" I asked Minerva, who also stood nodding.

"Two and four make six." She replied as I wrote the letters into the spaces with my chalk, "Madas."

"The name of the second hero." I added as the boxes began to glow and the wall disappeared. Together, we stepped into a space long forgotten, where the statue of the great goddess Din stood occupying the floors at level and below us. We'd found it, the legendary Temple of Spirit.

But even as we meandered into the ruined space, Minerva had to ask me, "What became of Impana?" she wanted to know.

So I stopped and turned about to answer her, but my jaw was halted by the sight of a page drifting to the ground between us, and I was suddenly aware of the cackling of a maniacal voice. "Don't you know?" the body-less voice teased, "She died."

All at once, we two unsheathed our swords and prepare for battle. It seemed that the poes of this domain had become smarter in our absence.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you like some of the lore I made up: Nayru and Farore's animal forms and the god Shai. Please don't forget to review. I'm honestly desperate for more feedback on this one. Is it confusing? Hard to read? Boring? Please let me know!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun._**

Chapter Nine: Link

* * *

Count Harkenian was no fool. He'd waited until we'd collected Shad before making his move on our lives. The moment we'd left the Faron Province behind us, I heard the familiar friction of steel against leather and knew my duty to my friends and family.

Before a single strike could be issued, I'd backflipped off my horse onto the nearest guard, tackling him to the ground before he could cut my beloved Epona's legs and trap me. Shortly after, a cry rang out from the troupe, and blades were donned faster than I could count. Fortunately, I was not the only swordsman about.

Rusl and Colin were both well trained, with Rusl being far superior. They moved off their horses as swiftly as I had, swords in hand and shields at side. The familiar clatter of war filled my sensitive ears as I fought a grin in the din that I'd learned to relish. Try as I might, the deepest part of my soul was all animal. And this animal loved carnage.

One after one, in single strikes, men were dismembered until only two vassals and the page stood between me and the trembling Count, a man who'd been sparring with Colin, the coward that he was. "Drop your blades." Rusl warned them, taking charge. It took only a moment for them to abide.

Soon, the four remnants were being led on foot, hands bound by ropes as our tired horses guided them onwards, with me at the rear to supervise. In the distance, I could see the castle drawing near, filling my form with a fear I'd never experienced before.

I found myself wondering just how it is that a man can gently reject a lonely woman's love.

And I cringed at the thought of it. She was the queen after all; only a fool would deny their sovereign of anything. But she wasn't asking for service, she was asking for the one commitment I feared more than anything else. Something sacred and binding. Grounding.

As we marched through the southern fields, I contemplated that letter, all ten pages of it, the parts political and personal. I even pulled the pages out just to read over them again, wanting to refute the evidence of my suspicions.

And, here it was, on page four, where she had so obviously invited me to her, " _I'm quite certain that your careful words will prompt reaction from your neighbors, and they will require a strong, unwavering courier directly to me. My suspicion is they will select you, a reliable man with a fast horse, to bring these documents to me._

" _I look forward to this, as I doubt another opportunity to know the man I've grown to love and respect through correspondence will so readily arrive to us. Especially in this chance to see the warrior you have become in flesh and soul. Such prospects bring a great, warming anticipation to my person. Do not disappoint me in denying your people's trust."_

I'd known Zelda well enough to know that every word she writes is threaded carefully into her lengthy masterpieces. Sometimes I'd wondered if she'd purposely wrote this way just for me, knowing of my fondness of puzzles and word games. None of her words slipped, or held no weight or meaning. And these two paragraphs were loaded with her expectations.

Especially since I knew of her values and objectives quite well. She longed to be treated as a regular woman and felt my letters did her that justice. I wrote to her as a friend and listened as one too. The queen also took to being alone, largely because her internal wounds were understood by no one except myself and a small few, who only witnessed the ending of her captivity from afar. My company was ideal to her.

And apparently she didn't mind rushing into things, though I saw no wisdom in her requests. _I'm quite certain that your careful words will prompt reaction from your neighbors, and they will require a strong, unwavering courier directly to me._ Translation: You will be coming to my castle soon, as the good townsman you are.

This portion I had no problem with. The prediction was obvious and friendly, if not teasing me a little. But the bluntness of the second paragraph was what made my ears turn red.

 _I doubt another opportunity to know the man I've grown to love and respect through correspondence will so readily arrive to us._ Her phrasing was quite careful there, choosing 'know' over 'get to know,' the very difference between intimacy and friendship sewn into those words. She'd specified a yearning to see both _flesh and soul_ and the _warming anticipation_ such thoughts gave her.

It was a given that she'd corner me in either my chambers or hers and bring up the prospect of some secret affair, despite knowing that I was a product of such things and held great disdain over them, though my own mother had been married to another man when she'd bred me. And it scared me that I had no answer for the queen other than 'absolutely not,' though I'm sure she'd see to it to change my mind.

Hopefully the animal is stronger than the man, because a woman that beautiful and that determined is hard to combat against.

Letting loose a troubled sigh, I folded the letter back and returned it to my breast pocket, noticing the furrowed brow of the count on me. "Is there a problem, sir count?" I inquired in frustration, noticing that his eyes darted away as he huffed in vexation.

"Hardly." Was his answer, though I suspected the gears of his mind were turning for some reason.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: Please don't forget to review! I really could use the feedback!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun._**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Minerva

If there was one thing I knew best about myself, it was that Conall and I were the greatest team in our queen mother's armies. We'd practiced so many hours around one another, that our dances had perfected to a degree of prediction few sword masters could muster.

Though we could not see the poe to fight it, we knew striking it with light would rid us of it for a while, and so we'd spent a decent amount of time coating our blades in lamp oil so we could set them ablaze for this moment. The slices we made in the air were precise, finding the invisible figure around the ghastly lantern time and again. With each successful slash at its demon heart, the mocking menace cried out in agony.

His final shrill indicated that we'd been victorious.

Though, by the time we'd realized he'd vanished, the slip of paper he'd trapped us with had already descended to the bottom of the ancient hall, and we were high on the rafters above it. Glancing about, we sought a place to hook our grappling lines and follow it. Fortunately, this old temple was filled with mesh lamps that still appeared stable enough for our purposes. Once we'd decided on our path to the main floor, we tossed our still burning swords into the abyss and followed them to the ground.

Despite the slight burns of the ropes against our hands, the two of us reached the bottom at a reasonable rate, smiling slightly as we did. Taking a deep breath of relief, I walked over to the fallen page and collected it before my eager eyes. Apparently my disappointment was quite visual, as Conall soon approached me in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know, and so I showed him the page. Every third word was missing. He glanced it over and sighed as well, his mind wanting to solve the puzzle, but knowing this one lacked a definite answer without a key. "Damnit." He muttered, turning to the ceiling to decree, "Stupid poe!" Not that it did us any good.

We were several stories underground by now, and nowhere near the solution we sought. "I guess we keep going." I suggested to my ward brother, "Perhaps the words will turn up if we do." To that, he nodded, still frustrated in every move and gesture.

Proceeding around the base of the statue, we sighed and moseyed about, noticing a combination of things we'd never seen before. Though the serpent belonged solely to Din, her sister compatriots were here as well, all in their animal forms of the eel and lizard. Internally, I thanked our queen mother for her scholarly tendencies in our upbringing, reading the ancient language near fluently, even as Conall struggled to keep up with my thoughts as wonder overtook them. Though what struck me was a set of carvings scratched into the base, below the ancient edicts. They appeared very recent and rushed, as though an escaped prisoner had written them.

More ominous was the space below, stained dark as though it were once coated in blood.

" _As does the heart have three points"_ I read aloud, " _So too does the passion that burns. Release these flames and find the joined hands of the unrequited."_ I turned to Conall in confusion, finding his brow equally furrowed.

Using his lantern, he began investigating the room, noticing a single torch at the furthest end. "It's another puzzle." He called out to me as he approached to light it, "There must be two more torches around here." I nodded and began using the lighted torch to my advantage, checking the opposite corners of the room: no torches.

Turning back to him, I frowned and gestured to the doorways to the side, each made of forged metal and likely sealed. Nell matched my expression and pulled a set of picks free of his pocket. I chuckled at the sight of them, stealing them away and reminding him that "I'm the thieving ward, remember?"

He could only grin and shake his head as he stood back. As I worked the lock, making steady progress, Conall commented his own measure of our situation, "Too bad we don't have the strong ward with us. Daru would have looked at the door and laughed." I nodded in agreement, "I love that big guy."

I turned to him with a smirk as the door clicked free, "You love all Gorons, especially when they are celebrating." He shrugged, unable to deny it. Together, we moved into the next room, sensing a strange sensation as the shadows of the ceiling moved about. Though we'd heard legends of these ancient beasts, we never had encountered them before: _wallmasters._

With a quick nod, we bolted across the floor, hearing the several monsters on the ceiling descend moments behind us. But we dare not fight them, not without knowing their true numbers. Moments later, we'd found another door, this one unlocked for us, and we dove into the enclosure before the fiends could pluck us from the ground.

Panting, I turned to my ward brother and nodded. "Yeah," I joked, "Daru would have been a nice addition to our team." Nell chuckled at the comment before pulling himself to his feet and offering me his hand to do the same.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I realize this one is very short, but there are longer chapters soon to come. It's rather tough writing two timelines from specific perspectives like this. I hope you are enjoying it. Also, thank you to 'guest' for your comments: I really appreciate your kind words! I was really starting to worry about this story! Thank you to those of you who've liked or followed as well. All of your responses mean a lot to me!**_

 ** _Please don't forget to review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is owned by Nintendo. The following work is not intended to add to, promote or distort this game or it's series. This is a work of fanfiction, and the author does not profit in posting. This is simply a writing exercise written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Zelda

The moment he entered my grand hall, I lost my breath. It merely floated out my chest and didn't return. Never, in all my dreams and fantasies, did I expect him to be so... perfect. Though his letters brought life to a kindred spirit, they did not announce the superb state of the writer.

He was indeed taller than before, imposing beside his countrymen, though his eyes were still large on his face, glistening a blue I could see from a distance away. Even through winter furs and leathers, I could see intact muscle. A pristine and legendary warrior was he still.

And my desire for him grew tenfold.

I knew he'd understood my messages, hastily decided upon when I realized I'd likely be seeing him. At first, I'd been timid of the idea of sharing myself with him, but the thoughts became more appealing the more I'd meditated upon the pros and cons of initiating any illicit contact. I desired completion, his letters gave me scraps of it. Surely the whole package would unify my body and spirit in bliss.

I grinned at the sight of him, standing even to welcome the party into my court. My ears were dull to the announcements of titles, only my eyes seemed to function beside my smile. Were it that I could steal away with my hero now, just to know what his voice had settled in becoming.

But when his eyes met mine, I found a scrutiny that filled me with insecurities. I didn't see love in his eyes, only fear and uncertainty. Yes, he'd most definitely understood my invitation. Sadly my sentiments were not shared on his part.

Swallowing my pain and reassembling my royal visage, I extended my hand out for Count Harkenian and the knights Baxter and Wade to kiss. They did so properly, while their female compatriot curtseyed clumsily beside them. I was surprised, now that I took the time to witness who all had accompanied my beloved hero. Three knights, a fragile looking woman, and a timid boy who stood trembling in awe of me, unsure of what to do.

I found myself reassured by their presence. Perhaps the coldness I sensed was simply do to his company interfering with our relations.

"My queen," the Count began haughtily, "I'm afraid I must account that these brigands attacked me and my men while en route to the castle." Harkenian made sure to point my beloved out, "Especially this brute, who is nothing short of a monster with the sword."

I glanced down to my cousin's hands, both taking turns rubbing at the wrists where clear rope burns had found their way to him. It took all my power not to laugh at the absurdity of the accusation.

"I see." Was my reply as I returned my eyes to the supposed brute, whose countenance was once more preparing for battle. "And what grounds would he have for attacking you?"

Stepping forward into my sight once more, the smaller man glared daggers at his enemy, "He outright stirred a mob against me in Ordon Village. This fiend is well against the authority of the house of Harkenian, and therefore your crown, my queen. He should be executed immediately for his treachery." I could see it in his eyes that threatening my Link's life was an attempt at some other political maneuver, "Followed swiftly by his accomplice, Knight Ward, who also threatened my life."

"Lies!" Both Ward and Baxter shouted, jaws agape, "It was he who ambushed us, forcing us to fight off his men!" Shad added, with a growl, "All in the name of assuring he had no competition in his quest to gain the Ordona Province."

"How dare you!" Harkenian countered, indignation prevalent in his voice.

"And how dare you all shout in my presence!" I cried out, my voice like a lion's roar against the shouts of my subjects. All quieted instantly, fearing retaliation from their queen. All but my fearless Link, who knew me too well to doubt my intentions. "It appears we have opposing sides to a single story. One of which I will personally get to the bottom of." I paused, my eyes falling on every man or woman in the courtroom.

Suddenly, and most formally, my Link took to one knee, "My queen," He started, his voice, throatier than before, like song to my ears. He presented to me a document carrier of leather with his left hand, shocking some of my subjects, but few understood what to do with a left handed man. Both the birthmark on it and his preference for the limb was the source of his nick name, as I recall. "The three great Mayors of the Ordona Territory present to you this petition, naming our recommendation for duke in the soon to be established province."

I smiled some, collecting the document carefully so that my fingers found his rough digits. Despite the knowledge that he must have seen my desperation, I could not help myself in taking these morbid tidbits of a love I'd long fantasized about.

As proper, he did not rise until I permitted him so, but soon had a figure descended beside him with another leather document carrier; Baxter. "My queen," he began with a slight tremble in his voice, knowing the trouble he was in with the others, "I too have a petition from the towns of Faron in regards to our future duke." With a nod and grin, I also accepted his document, relieved to see how effective my knight Hylia truly was.

He was a man of few words, but extreme action followed in his wake.

As my two messengers, blond and tall stood before me, I turned in good humor to my council, "And you all feared the townsfolk would not have wisdom to cooperate with us." I then clicked my tongue in a mocking, motherly fashion, "Such doubt in our dear people."

I turned back to my guests and smiled once more, dropping the grin when I'd decided on how to deal with Count Harkenian's accusations, which I knew to be false. I predicted his very reaction, which is partly why I urged Link to courier this vital document.

Pointing to Link, I demanded, "What is your name, townsman?" trying my hardest not to smile at the incredulity of the question.

He nodded respectfully and cringed slightly, "Lowell Grosvenor, your majesty. I am a ranch hand in Ordon Village, where I have lived for twenty-one years."

"And he's a bastard!" Harkenian inserted, doing his best to discredit the man swiftly before the council and protect his honor, "Your majesty, you can never trust one of those."

I nodded, keeping all emotion out of my expression, "So am I aware of the allegations towards bastards, sir count." I shot him a dirty look, "But a queen cannot reign on superstition alone." My glance returned towards Grosvenor, only to be interrupted once more by Harkenian.

"'Tis hardly superstition when a lowly ranch hand cuts down my best men like a demon _and_ presents her majesty with un-coached, perfect manners greater than his own mayor." Again, I did my best to bury the glare I so desperately wanted to give my cousin. He had no understanding of what this man had done for us all, and would not appreciate my protectiveness of him. Nor would he understand my love of him, and likely turn my court into a mob in seeking his execution.

So, swallowing my anger, I inquired of Link, "Townsman Grosvenor," I began carefully, "Tell me... Is life on the Ordon Ranch uneventful?"

He nodded to me, "How so, my queen?" He asked with pristine politeness.

"Is it not true that the ranch is often overcome with beasts and creatures more dangerous than a human combatant?" I wondered aloud, to which he nodded.

"It is rare to have a raid free week, my queen."

I smiled, nodding to him, "And do you ranch hands not confront them?" Again, he spoke plainly.

"I'd rather us fight them then the lady general store owner, my queen." I heard the gentle sound of chuckles from my court at his reply, bringing a grin to my face as well.

"As do we all, I'm sure." I told him, only to be interrupted by an overzealous, blond youth.

"Link, I mean Townsman Grosvenor, and my father always fight the monsters off." The young, blue eyed boy near shouted, "No one else is better at fending them off then they." A guard stepped forward and shoved the boy for his directness.

"How dare you speak out of turn to the queen!" He raised his shield to deal him a blow. Knowing it was only a matter of time before Link reacted, I called out to my guard.

"Desist!" He dropped the shield to his side and turned to find my most stern gaze, "Punishing an unknowing child is hardly necessary in my court." My personal guard, Uriel, nodded faintly before stepping back behind me. Taking a deep breath, I moved forward and accounted for the boys words.

"It seems that your nephew has revealed your modesty, Townsman Grosvenor." I informed him, making my cousin's jaw drop, "Which only verifies the count's accusation that you will lie to me as a bastard."

He nodded to me, "It was not my intent to lie to you my queen. As a country man, words are quite challenging to select at times." Again, I nodded to him.

"Well," I crossed my arms, "While I do trust the words of my faithful servant, the count, I do feel obligated to hear out your side of the story... provided you refrain from any and all acts of modesty. I am at an impasse to pass sentence without your testimony I am afraid." I waited patiently to see if his keen mind would catch on to my meaning.

And based on the narrowing of his eyes, he did. "I beg your pardon, your majesty." He informed me, "But I am afraid my modest education leaves such large words outside of my understanding." To that, I grinned. _Lying bastard,_ I cheered inside _._

"That should make telling your tale easy to comprehend then." I replied before turning to a maid lining my halls, "Henna." I called to her, "Please prepare the small meeting room at the end of the hall, I feel that a public narration may well tarnish this man's fair opportunity."

"Fair opportunity?" The count called out, "What mean you by this, your majesty?"

I turned to him, calmly, "My dear count, you have called for this man's death, laying claim that he attacked you. I'm sure that in listening to this bastard's account, you will feel urges to correct the story that would sully your own rendition. I seek only to protect your reputation." If Harkenian had a retort, he bit his tongue to bury it.

As I awaited Henna's return, I opened the two parchments in my hands and began to skim them over. Link had done well, as I saw signatures from more than just the able adults from the town. The desperation of these folk was apparent in their attempts to improve on their numbers to show unity in their resolve. It took a great deal of control not to glance at Link with a grateful smile.

No, I'd have to express my delight in some other fashion and at some other time. The only question became whether he would accept such advances, and, even now, I noticed he seemed prepared not to. And I believed to understand why.

In his treasures for letters, Link explained to me that, despite all the honor and appreciation he'd received from his neighbors, he'd had to work hard for that love. As a small boy, he was often ignored or pushed aside in favor of the legitimate children, rescued only by his brother-in-law years later, who saw fit to make a point that he was a good man to the town. Surely, in the back of his mind, he feared forcing another child through his own experiences.

Henna returned shortly after I'd finished the petitions, curtsying ever so elegantly as I passed the documents on to one of my advisers. "Come with me, then," I called as I rose to follow Henna down the hall, "Townsman Grosvenor." It amazed me that I could not hear the footfalls of the giant behind me. Yet such was the stealth of an animal.

Walking down the adjacent halls, I smiled at my brilliance, knowing that I'd filled all but one conference room with other committees and events, leaving me with the only one that lacked any spying mechanisms. We passed the rooms set aside for the town performers to practice in, while their props and stage pieces were constructed next door. Dancers had pushed aside tables across the hall to rehearse, while the public education committee attempted to ignore their noise beside them. Our solstice festival was upon us in nearly two weeks time, and so it was not hard to justify loaning all but the single room out.

At the end of the hall, so filled with noise, Henna opened a small, unassuming door for us. I led the way in and thanked her, requesting that she wait outside the door for me, should I need anything. I knew she would not be able to hear any facet of our conversation, even with ear pressed to the door, thanks to the din of the hall.

Once inside the room, I turned to my dear Link and smiled before locking the door. "We may speak freely in here." I informed him, "I have searched high and low in this room for any spy device, resorting to spells to check twice. We have complete privacy." He nodded, but said nothing more, "And don't worry about the count. I already knew what happened before it even occurred."

He smiled slightly, "I suspected as much, your majesty." Then he stepped forward, pulling folded paper from his breast pocket, one page having a broken, yet familiar, purple wax seal, "As I also suspected you were more interested in discussing this."

I sighed at the sight of my letter, fearing that he would attempt to reason me away from a reasonless effort. "Please tell me you've destroyed all the letters you have received." He nodded.

"Save for this one." Was his stern reply, "Only because there were elements of several passages that spoke volumes of your expectations of me."

Turning to him, I knew my eyes were pleading, as his hardened up to shield his guilt from the pains I was feeling. "Surely you understand the grounds of my fondness for you." I tried, carefully, "For three years, you have written me the most beautiful letters, making me feel courageous and complete from greeting to salutation. Is it so wrong to desire constant satisfaction coursing through my veins?"

Letting loose a tired sigh, he turned away from me, "To desire, no. All of us seek a companion, even the most dread of monsters." He paused, "But that doesn't make your proposition feasible or condonable."

"I offer an affair only because I know you would hate to be king." I outright told him, "And I wouldn't dream of clipping you from your freedom. You are a hero, not a politician, and I understand that. Yet, I long for your companionship."

"And what of the inevitable child your lust for companionship would create?" He countered, clearly frustrated as he paced the small room, "How would he be protected from the venom of your court or the ignorance of your people? And how would I survive once your advisers are aware that their queen's purity has been sullied by a commoner?" I smiled at him, poised with painful answer.

"They would not lay a finger on you." I promised, "As there is no inevitable child to so much as hint at our potential interactions." He paused in his step and turned to me, surprised, "My body has had trouble with the typical routines of a woman. I've been assured by my sage midwives that offspring is off the table for me. There will be no bastard to protect, only one another." I must have appeared quite pained, as his hardened gaze soon became soft and he approached me, as though prepared to embrace and comfort me. Naturally, this peeked my hopes.

"Truth be told." I admitted to him, "If by some miracle you did give me child, I would celebrate that bastard with festivities in the streets. Openly and boldly." Resting my hands on his shoulders as I stared up at the giant warrior, "I cannot have the completion of motherhood, so I merely ask, no beg, you to at least provide me the solution of true and absolute love... as I know you share with me." His eyes found the tiles of the floor, hidden behind long blond lashes that shielded me from hints of his thoughts. "Your letters are filled with that love, so I'm sure you've grown to want me too. Please don't make me wrong."

He did not answer me with words right away, instead putting his hands on my waist while he stared at me contemplatively. I waited patiently, knowing that he too must now weigh the pros and cons of this affair. We would rarely see one another, and could not do so openly, being the most trying of the obstacles in our path. Obstacles a determined man such as he could overcome blindfolded.

"Damn you and damn your logic." He finally muttered to me before descending his lips to mine. The sweet softness of the sensation overtook my existence for that moment, leaving me hungry for more. My hands crawled up to his shoulders, wrapping round his neck so as never to let him escape me, though, based on his urgency as our exchange carried on, he'd no intention of attempting. Rather, his lips and tongue did decide to explore further than just an innocent kiss.

And, as completion swept over me, my ears nearly dulled to the rapping of someone at the door. Henna was growing impatient. But she could be kept at bay a moment longer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this and any of my other stories. Writing hasn't been happening all that easily for me this year and it doesn't look like that will change anytime soon. Thank you for sticking it out and supporting my stories! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
